Not A Hero
by purplefire11
Summary: Deadpool saves Taylor one night from a possible kidnap and she thinks he's a hero but soon comes to realize that he's exactly the opposite. Or is he? Not too long after, Deadpool makes a deal with Ajax to kill Taylor, the daughter of his deceased partner. Deadpool needs a cure for himself right? So why not kill the girl you saved for your own needs? Deadpool/OC
**Chapter One**

Walking in the city of New York was a tedious task for most foreigners, so I heard around from those not native to the city. As for me, I knew the streets of the city as if it was my name. It came so naturally to me I barely put any thought to where I was going, like ever. Out of my 22 years of living, I've lived in the city for only my whole life. It was like my best friend, someone I could actually trust.

What was worse was walking in the streets of New York city alone at midnight. Of course there were people still out on the streets but not a lot. It was very dangerous for people to walk the streets by themselves past this time, but like what I say to everything else, fuck it. I've walked home during this time several times before and nothing has happened.

I was walking to my apartment building in upper Manhattan. It wasn't my most ideal place of living but it would just have to do for now. I clutch my bag with my hand as I carry it on my right shoulder. I felt as though someone was following me. I glance back over my shoulder quickly. There was a dark figure behind me but at a comfortable distance. I turn back around and keep walking, not thinking too much about it. After a couple minutes I still have the same feeling of being stalked. I've never been stalked before but I knew that this bad gut feeling I was having at the moment was it.

I glance back again and this time the figure is closer. I can see it's a man. He looked pretty strong, like the Hulk compared to my size. I was all bones and skin with some fat here and there. Not much muscle was present. Besides I'm short, I only stand at 5'4". I glance around quickly to see if anyone else was on the sidewalks. No one was and I started to get a little frightened. I started to walk a little faster, occasionally glancing behind me but each time I did the man got closer and closer. I finally turn around calmly but I start to book it down the street, not wanting to be someone's rape victim tonight. It was difficult with my coat and bag but I was doing so well...that was until the guy grabbed my arm and yanked me back, pulling me into an alley. I scream as loud as I can but he puts his hand over my mouth and muffled my screams and cries for help. I thrash my legs around but the guy was practically made out of brick. I kicked his shins but he was totally indifferent to the abuse I tried desperately to inflict on him. "You might just make things worse for yourself, princess" he whispers into my ear. I felt his hands tighten around my wrists as I try to push myself off against his body but the attempts were futile. I see three more figures coming out of nowhere into the alley, walking closer to us slowly. As they got closer I could see the smirk on their faces. I start to panic slightly, my breathing picking up from panic. I had a feeling these guys weren't here to just play games and take my purse.

Suddenly, I hear a voice from coming out of nowhere, literally, saying, "No, you might make things worse for yourself." I look around and so does the men but we don't see anyone. "Up here" the same voice calls out with an annoyed tone. All of us look up and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. From one of the buildings next to the alley, was a man sitting on the ledge of the building, casually swinging his legs as if it was the most natural thing to do. My eyes widen in surprise. The building wasn't that tall, but...how did he even get up there!? The thing is that this guy had on a skin tight red and black suit on. Who actually wears stuff like that? He looked pretty insane in my opinion and it honestly made me scared that this guy could actually be my last hope of a hero.

"Who are you?" The man behind me asks. I try to push his hand off my mouth but he keeps his tight grip.

"It doesn't matter who I am" Red-Suit Guy says. "Just let her go." Suddenly, Red-Suit Guy jumps down from the building and lands on his feet only about ten feet away from us. Okay...those are some skills. His legs should've been broken from that landing. "I'm not going to say this again" my supposed hero says as he takes a step closer to us. As he got closer I could see his ripped muscles through the skin tight suit. His body looked pretty great to be honest but he seemed a little insane already. "Let. The. Pretty. Lady. Go." I could feel the man behind me shaking his head as he backed up away from Red-Suit Guy.

All of a sudden, I feel the head of a gun pressed against my temple. I start to whimper in fear, trying to slip out of his grip. I was pretty close to crying now, something that I never do openly. With just one movement of his finger, I could be dead with my brains flying out everywhere. Okay, I know, pretty vivid. As if on cue, the other guys take out their guns and I can hear the click-clicks from them. I glance right and left and see the guns pointed at their target, the Red-Suit Guy. The man in the suit groans loudly as he lets out a long-suffered sigh as he brings his arms up, obviously annoyed with the situation. "Come on guys" he says with a half amused tone. "We don't need to use those and be violent if you'd just-" He was cut off when the guy to my left shot at him. I screamed as it went right through his left shoulder. Red-Suit guy was pushed backwards from the force, letting out a low cry. He hunches over slightly as I'm breathing heavily again from my panicking. He grunts in pain as he's facing away from us then he starts to laugh softly as he stands up and turns to look at us. My eyes widened as I saw the clean bullet hole right through his shoulder. I could see the huge wound repairing itself quickly. "Well, you just made shit worse for yourself" he says with a confirmed nod as he points to the shooter.

"What in the hell…" the shooter mumbles to himself then he reloads his gun, but as soon as he does Red-Suit Guy grabs two guns from his belt around his waist with amazing speed and shoots the one guy that shot at him, the bullet going straight through the middle of his head and through the head of the other guy behind him. I scream into the hand of my kidnapper as I watched this happen. I'm glancing down at their bodies as their is another sound of a gun going off and the man to my left falls down with a bullet right through his chest. My captor and I look to our lefts and I scream into his hand again. I feel a slight breeze to my right and suddenly Red-Suit Guy is standing next to us, really close to the unknown man behind me. "Now I'm giving you another chance" the man in the suit says softly, tilting his head to the side as he brought the gun to the kidnapper's temple. "Let her go." The man slowly brings his gun down from my head and lets go of me, dropping me forcefully onto the ground. I gasp loudly for air, looking down at the ground before I glance up at Red-Suit Guy. "Now leave" he whispers to my kidnapper. The man (now I can tell he had a dark hoodie and jeans on) turns to run away, but I guess my hero had a different idea because he aims his gun at the man running down the alley and shoots him. "Just kidding" he said in a more playful tone. This guy was psycho.

"Jeez…" I heard him mumble as he put his guns away then he wiped his hands together. "People just really don't want to listen" he sighs.

I slowly got up as quietly as possible, planning to run away from him. As I'm about to sprint for it, he turns around. "Where are you going?" he asks. I could hear the happy tone in his voice like he enjoyed killing them. Okay this was confirmation of his insanity. I automatically freeze before the guy blew my brains out. "I...um…"

"You're leaving without thanking me?" He asked sadly as he walked toward me. I could see the faint shape of a pout on his mask where his mouth was.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"Well…" he mumbles, putting his finger to his chin as if he was in thought. "I don't really want to give out that kind of information to strangers."

"But you're my hero-" I begin to say.

"Nope I'm not a hero. I'm just a man doing the morally good deeds" he mumbles as if he didn't want to be doing it.

"So...a hero?" I ask him.

"Noooo" he groans in frustration. "Ugh, my name is Deadpool."

"Deadpool…?" I repeat softly.

"That's it, sweetheart" he says as he walks closer to me. "I can see why that guy wanted to kidnap you. You're pretty good lookin'." I blush as I back up away from him. I glance around at the dead bodies laying around and it gave me a chill. To know that this guy killed them all with only a few bullets and now he was talking to me casually made me feel pretty uncomfortable.

"Well" he mumbles, letting out a long sigh as he stretches out his arms above his head, purposely flexing his muscles. "It's past my bedtime and I didn't really plan on doing anything with these bodies so I should get going before the popo gets here" he says. He stares at me for a moment and I just look back up at him, not sure what to do or say. He then turns around and starts to walk away.

"Thanks Deadpool" I call out after him. "For saving me" I add on and he puts his hand up and waves as he walks away. I watch him leave for until he turns out of the alley. I didn't even know heroes were even real. Well of course there are heroes out there but heros like that. Deadpool was like a whole different genre of a hero, but yet again he said he wasn't a hero. I didn't know if I should believe him about that or not. If he wasn't a hero then what was he? I sigh then I quickly leave the alley, making sure that I actually made it to my apartment building this time without being stalked by some creepy dude.


End file.
